The Chronicles of Hogwarts- Through Alexz Magic
by Emily Vanchi
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER ADDED!* This is a story about a young girl beginning her journey to adult witchcraft through Hogwarts. It all begins when she recieves the letter of acceptance...(Note: this is my first fan fic, please be kind :) NOT AS BORING AS IT LOOKS..
1. The Letter

The Letter

A/N- This is my first fan fic, please be kind.

A/N- The letter used here, the way the letter was addressed, the name of the school, the name of the alley, Floo Powder, and how the mail comes all belong to the very talented J. K. Rowling. All else was born in my imagination.

A/N- (Last one!) There are more chapters to come, don't worry! Hope you like it! ~ Emily Vanchi

The Letter
    
    Alexz Magic sat at her kitchen table sipping milk and eating her breakfast when a large tawny owl flew in through the window; tied on its leg was a letter. Alexz untied the letter from the owl's leg, looked at it carefully to find that it was addressed, in emerald green ink, to Miss Alexz Magic, The Kitchen Table, 12 Magical Court, London, England. She knew at once what it must have been: an acceptance letter from, the one and only, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She turned the letter over, and with a trembling hand, broke the seal (a large letter H with a lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around it) and pulled out the letter. The letter read:

Dear Miss Magic,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry. Please find list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

When Alexz had finished reading the letter, she dropped it on the table (right in her cereal), and after a minute or two of digesting what she just read, she screamed. She grabbed her slightly wet letter, and tore out the front door to tell her mother who was reading on the front porch in a swinging seat. "Mother! Mother! I've … I've … I've been accepted!"

"Accepted to where, dear?" Her mother asked, slightly alarmed at how her daughter was acting, or reacting.

"To Hogwarts, Mother!"

"Oh, hunny!" Her mother said, picking her daughter up and spinning her around. "That's wonderful! Let me see!" she said, putting her daughter back safely on the ground and talking the soggy letter from her daughter's outstretched hand.

After a few minutes of silence as Mrs. Magic read the letter carefully, she said, "We shall send an owl right away, come Alexz." Then, she walked back inside to find their family owl, Rose, to send an owl to Hogwarts telling them Alexz had gotten the letter and would be attending Hogwarts this year. Rose was a medium-sized owl with light brown feathers, except for the very tips of each and every one of her feathers, they were rosy pink, hence, her name.

As Mrs. Rachel Magic sent the owl to Hogwarts, Alexz ran upstairs to her room, slammed the door, and jumped onto her bed. She laid there on her back, looking at the ceiling, lost in thought for a few minutes, then, she rolled over onto her stomach, propped her head on her hands, and gazed into the floor-length mirror that hung opposite her. The girl that looked back at her was a gray-eyed, 4 feet 8 inches tall, 11 year old girl who had shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair that was layered, beginning right below her chin. Her hair curled toward her face, and was her pride and joy; everyone envied her for it. She had freckles across the bridge of her nose, and a light complexion. She had a wonderful imagination, and was know for it; she could see things others couldn't. "The makings of an artist," as her mother would say to herself when she would find her daughter dancing in the garden, or daydreaming by the brook.

Alexz was brought up in a pureblood family, meaning both her mother and her father were magical, and so were their families. She was used to owls delivering the paper, and traveling by floo powder, and she knew all about Hogwarts.

Alexz was an only child and lived with her mother and he father. Her mother's name was Rachel Magic and was 37 years old. She had gray eyes like Alexz, and the same dirty-blonde hair. Rachel's hair, however, was longer than Alexz's, by far. She was 5' 7" and had a light complexion. She had freckles down the length of her nose, and had a wonderful imagination also.

Alexz's father's name was Riley Magic and he was 39 years old. He had cheerful light blue eyes and the same dirty-blonde hair, but much shorter than Alexz's and Rachel's.

As Alexz thought about Hogwarts and what it would be like, there was a faint knock on the door. "Come in," Alexz said, sitting up cross-legged on her bed. Alexz's mother walked in and said, "Alexz, I just sent an owl to Hogwarts telling them you will be attending this year, and I think we shall go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get you things for school. Do you still have the list of supplies from Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it's on my dresser."

"Ok, good, well, I must go start dinner, it will be ready in about half an hour, and your father will be home any minute."

"Alright, mother." Alexz said as her mother walked out and shut her door. When Alexz heard the door click, she closed her eyes, and began to dream of the days to come.


	2. Dreams, Dread, and Misery

A/N- The word, Apparate, the Ministry of Magic, the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, the word "muggles," Diagon Alley, the name of the book: Quidditch Through the Ages, the school: Hogwarts, "floo powder," and the place: Gringots all belong to the brilli

A/N- The word, Apparate, the Ministry of Magic, the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, the word "muggles," Diagon Alley, the name of the book: Quidditch Through the Ages, the school: Hogwarts, "floo powder," the character Harry Potter, and the place: Gringots all belong to the brilliant mind that belongs to J. K. Rowling, all else, I created and own.

A/N- There are more chapters to come! Please r/r this one, and The Letter. Thank you! ~ Emily Vanchi

Dreams, Dread, and Misery

As Alexz walked down the steps to the kitchen, she heard her father Apparate in the kitchen. She ran to him yelling, "Father! Father!" As she ran into his outstretched arms, waiting for a hug from his daughter. "Father, I've been accepted to Hogwarts!"

"That's wonderful, dear." He said as he hung up his cloak and putting his things from work away. Mr. Magic worked for the Ministry of Magic, the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to be precise.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Rachel Magic said as she came into the room giving her husband a kiss after she put the dinner on the table. "How was work?" She asked him as she sat down at the table. "Whoops, I forgot to set the table!" she said, and with a tap of her wand on the table, the dishes, silverware, glasses, etc appeared on the table.

"Pretty quiet today, except for two muggles growing rather large teeth, they almost looked like beavers. We caught the wizard who did it, and fixed those bea… I mean muggles right up." He said smiling.

"Well, that's good. Alexz and I are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy her things for school."

"Really? Well, while you are there, can you please pick me up some dress robes? Mine are beginning to look rather shabby, and I don't want to look shabby at the Ministry Ball next week. Oh, and no pink this time, dear." He said smiling, eyes twinkling humorously.

"Really? No pink? I think it looks rather good on you dear." Mrs. Rachel Magic said, causing Alexz to snort with laughter as she tried to get a drink of milk. "Alexz, we will leave at twelve noon tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Now, after you finish your dinner, go get ready for bed." When Alexz finished her dinner, she excused herself from the table, and went upstairs to get changed. She went to her closet and pulled out an aqua nightdress with pink and purple stars around the edges of it. She put it on, put her clothes in the hamper outside her room, and came back to pick out clothes for tomorrow. She didn't know if she should wear muggle clothes, or wizard robes, so she called down to her mother, "Mother, should I wear muggle clothes, or wizard robes?"

Her mother replied, "Muggle clothes."

"Alright," she called back, and began to pick out her clothes. She picked out a pair of white muggle shorts, a lavender tank top, lavender socks, and her white sneakers. Then, she picked up a book called, Quidditch Through the Ages. Alexz loved Quidditch. She had played with her father when she was little (not really played but he taught her). Her father was on the team at Hogwarts, he was a chaser. He played for England after he graduated from Hogwarts for three years, but stopped when he met Alexz's mother. Alexz had always wanted to be chaser or seeker when she went to Hogwarts, and hoped she was, or could be when she was in her second year since first years hardly ever play on the team. Although, for the first time in a century, a first year was on the team, and of course, Harry Potter was his name.

Alexz read until her mother came in and said it was time for bed. Alexz rolled out of her bed, went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and go to the bathroom. Then, she went downstairs and kissed her father goodnight. She went back to her room, got under the covers (navy blue with gold stars and silver moons on them), and waited for her mother to come in. She looked around her room, and she knew she would miss it as much as she would her parents. She loved her room, she loved her cherry wood bed with her navy covers and pillowcase with gold stars and silver moons on it and the navy sheets. She loved her white walls with the silver and gold glitter painted over it, her white carpet that was so soft and bouncy that it felt as though you were walking on air, her white curtains that covered her window, her cherry wood book case that held all her books, her cherry wood dresser, and cherry wood desk, her floor length mirror her, and two cherry wood nightstands that stood on either side of her bed which held a white alarm clock, a hair brush on one, and a white lamp, and a picture of her best friend, Isabel Andrews and her together on the other. Isabel was a muggle and would not be going to Hogwarts, Alexz would miss her. But, out of everything she would miss about her room, she would miss her window seat with the white cushion that looked out over the garden the most.

Just then, Alexz's mother walked in and pulled Alexz out of her dream world and back into reality. Alexz asked her, "Mother, did you like Hogwarts when you went there?"

"Oh, yes, not at first, I was very homesick, but I got over that very quickly." Alexz's mother replied. Then, she bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Good night, dear, see you in the morning."

"'Night, Mother." Alexz said as her mother turned out her light and walked out of her room, leaving the door open just a crack so a beam of light could rest on Alexz's face. Alexz rolled over onto her side, and fell asleep instantly.

When Alexz awoke the next morning, she jumped out of bed; she couldn't wait to get her things for school! She got dressed quickly, and stood in front of her floor length mirror, examining herself carefully to make sure she looked great. After her examination, she said to the mirror, "Well, what do you think?"

"You look darling, darling!" The mirror replied.

"Great," Alexz said then went downstairs for breakfast. It was 9:30 am, 'Just 2 and ½ hours until we go!' she thought to herself.

After eating, she went out onto the veranda to finish Quidditch Through the Ages. She sat there for about five minutes, then she put it down with a sigh. "I just can't concentrate!" She said, "I'm too excited! Maybe I'll go for a walk. Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Then she put her book back in her room, told her mother she was going for a walk and would be back in 30 minutes, and was off. She walked down her street passing many houses. Some had children in them, others didn't. She was the oldest child on the street, so no one else would be going to Hogwarts this year. As she thought this, a wave of panic washed over her: She wasn't going to know anyone there! What was she going to do?

She continued walking, not really knowing where she was going, and not caring the slightest; she was too lost in thought to care. When she finally realized she was walking, she found herself right next to a large weeping willow tree in the park where she usually went to write poems. She sat down underneath it and closed her eyes; she wasn't as excited to go to Hogwarts as she was yesterday. She began to imagine all the terrible things that were going to happen when she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Alexz woke up with a jolt and it took her a minute or so to realize where she was. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at her watch; 11:30! She had to get home! She quickly got to her feet, and began to run the four blocks to her house. When she reached it, she was completely winded and her legs felt like jello. Seconds later, her mother came into the living room where Alexz had collapsed with a very stern look on her face. "Where have you been?" She demanded of Alexz. "I was worried sick! You said 30 minutes, not an hour and 30 minutes!"

"I'm… I'm… sorry, I fell asleep." Alexz said staring at the floor.

"Well, go wash your hands, it's time for lunch." Mrs. Rachel Magic said, not wanting to start a fight. Then, Alexz went into the bathroom to wash her hands as Mrs. Rachel Magic prepared two peanut butter and hunny sandwiches on toast. When Alexz entered the kitchen, Mrs. Rachel Magic was already eating. Alexz plopped herself into a chair at the table and began to eat and thinking of when she had been walking.

The meal was a silent one, and when they were finished, Mrs. Rachel Magic cleared the table with a swish of her wand. She then stood up and said, "Come, Alexz, let's go get your things for school." She walked over to the fireplace, picked up a pinch of floo powder, but before she threw it into the fire, she looked over at Alexz who was standing behind her and said, "Now don't forget to speak clearly and keep your eyes closed. I'll see you at Gringots!" Then she threw the sparkling powder into the fire, causing it to turn a brilliant shade of green. She said, "Gringots!" and was swept away. She ended up in front of a large white building with large bronze doors. She stood there, waiting for Alexz.

Alexz, who wasn't paying attention to where her mother said to meet her, picked up the glittering powder, threw it into the fire, and said, "Diagon Alley!" She was pulled into the fire, and minutes later, was thrown back out. She landed with a thud on the cold cobblestone street of Diagon Alley. She looked around, searching for her mother, but she was no where to bee seen. Alexz cried out, "Mother! Mother!" Many women looked at her, apparently thinking it was their own child calling them, but none were Alexz's mother. Alexz, now crying, ran franticly down the street, searching for her mother, but there was no Mrs. Rachel Magic to be seen.


	3. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

A/N- Rubeus Hagrid, Diagon Alley, Gringots Bank, the message at Gringots Bank, Ollivanders, Mr. Ollivander, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Madam Malkin, Flourish and Blotts, Eeylops Owl Emporium, & some of the wands all belong the very talented J. K. Rowling, I, however, own everything else.

A/N- So sorry for the long wait! Had major writers block & then I didn't have time to type the whole thing! Well, here it is… chapter 3!

A/N- All flames will be used to make s'mores over, but I really do not appreciate flames because they burn. Hope you like this chapter! ~Emily Vanchi

Diagon Alley

Alexz sat and cried for what seem like an eternity, but was really two minutes, before she heard someone ask, "Lost?" Alexz looked up at the owner of the voice- it was none other Rubeus Hagrid. Alexz, startled by this man, replied shakily, saying, "Yes, I was supposed to meet my mother here, but I mustn't have heard her right because I thought she said, 'Diagon Alley,' but obviously, she said something else."

"Well, what does yer mum look like?" Hagrid asked.

"She has dirty blonde hair, gray eyes, and is probably frantic by now." Alexz replied.

"Well, I think I saw her at Gringots, c-mon, I'll take yeh there." Hagrid said, helping Alexz to her feet.

"Bye the way, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but yeh can call me Hagrid, everyone does.

"I'm Alexz Magic and I came here today to buy my things for Hogwarts, I'm going there this year."

"Really? Well, I'm the gamekeeper at Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"Yea, here we are, Gringots Bank, and there's yer-"

"Alexz!" Mrs. Rachel Magic cried, running over to Alexz and Hagrid. "Alexz! You're safe! Where did you go?" Mrs. Rachel Magic asked. She looked at Hagrid and said, "Thank you, Mr. emmm…."

"Hagrid, and it was me pleasure. Well, Alexz, hope ter see yeh at Hogwarts soon. 'Bye!" Hagrid said before he left.

When Hagrid had gone, Mrs. Rachel Magic asked, "Alexz, where did you go?"

"I thought you said 'Diagon Alley,' not 'Gringots Bank.'" Alexz replied, looking at the ground.

"You mean you weren't paying attention to what I said." Mrs. Rachel Magic said frowning.

"I…I guess so." Alexz said shifting uncomfortably under her mother's gaze.

"We'll talk about this later. Now, we have to get some money." Mrs. Rachel Magic walked up the stone steps of Gringots Bank, Alexz right behind her. They stopped when they reached a pair of silver doors (after the bronze ones) where words were engraved upon them:

__

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware,

Of finding more than treasure there.

They went through the doors and stopped at the front desk where a rather ugly goblin was standing.

"Hello, Ms., I am Gelondo. How may I help you?" Gelondo asked.

"We need to get to Vault 120." Mrs. Rachel Magic said handing Gelondo a small gold key. Gelondo took the key and examined it carefully before he said, "Follow me." He opened a door to a cart on a track that looked as though it went on forever. Mrs. Rachel Magic and Alexz got in and Gelondo followed.

After many sharp turns, and many winding tracks, the cart came to a sudden stop. Alexz got out, stumbling a tad because she was so dizzy.

"Well, here we are, Vault 120." Gelondo said. He put the key into the lock, and opened the door. A lot of green smoke came out, and after it cleared, Alexz gasped. All she saw was gold, silver, and bronze. "Is this all mine?" Alexz asked, a dazed look on her face.

"All ours." Mrs. Rachel Magic corrected. "But, since you will be starting school at Hogwarts this year, your father and I feel that you are old enough to have your own vault."

"Really?"

"Yes, it will be set up after you start school. But now let's get some money so we can get going."

After they collected some money, they left Gringots and set off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They entered Madam Malkin's shop, and waited for Madam Malkin.

"Hello, dear, Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Rachel Magic answered, pushing Alexz towards Madam Malkin.

Madam Malkin stood Alexz on a stool in the back of the shop and slipped a long robe over Alexz's head and began to pin it to the right length.

After about ten minutes, Madam Malkin said, "All finished." She helped Alexz off the stool and handed her a package that held three black robes, all of which were Alexz's size. Alexz paid for the robes and walked out of the store.

"Alexz! Over here!" Mrs. Rachel Magic called from within Flourish and Blotts. Alexz walked into the store and found her mother holding a stack of books.

"Did you get your robes?" Alexz nodded and held up the package she was holding. "Good. Now let me just pay for these books and we will go off to Ollivanders."

When they arrived at Ollivanders, there was no one in there, so they thought.

"Good afternoon," Said a soft voice. An old man emerged from the shadows.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander." Mrs. Rachel Magic said.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Rachel Kenchel, 10 and a half inches long, springy, made of ebony, correct?"

"Yes, and it's Rachel Magic now, and this is my daughter, Alexz Magic. She's going to Hogwarts this year."

"I see, well, hello, Miss Magic. Please hold out your wand arm so I can measure you." Alexz held out her left arm and Mr. Ollivander pulled out a long measuring tape with silver markings on it. "Here, Mahogany, unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, bendy." Alexz raised her hand, and got midway down when Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand out of her hand.

"No, no- here, willow and dragon heartstring, eight inches, swishy." Alexz raised her arm, but Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand from her again.

"Ah, here we are, maple and phoenix feather, ten inches, quite whippy." Alexz took the wand. She raised her arm & brought it swishing down. As she did, red and gold sparks came shooting out.

"Oh, bravo!" Mr. Ollivander said as Mrs. Rachel Magic hugged Alexz. Mr. Ollivander put the wand back in its box, wrapped it in brown paper, and handed it to Alexz. Mrs. Rachel Magic paid for it and they left Ollivanders.

"Where to next, Mother?" Alexz asked.

"I think we will go to Eeylops Owl Emporium."

"Ok." Alexz said and they walked into a rather large store that was VERY noisy. There were cats, and rats, and toads, and owls by the hundreds. Alexz had her mind set on getting an owl. She looked around at all the different owls, and after about ten minutes, she found the owl she wanted. It was a tawny female with streaks of gold on its feathers. "Arisbe." Alexz said as she stroked the owl. Mrs. Rachel Magic gave her a puzzled look. "I found it in The Book of Name Meanings in Mythology. It means- She who travels best. I thought it was very appropriate." Alexz said smiling.

After buying the rest of the things they needed, the Magics returned home. Alexz put her things in her room, then returned downstairs for diner.

After dinner, Alexz went up to her room to make a calendar until September 1st. '40 more days.' She thought as she made it.

She pinned the calendar on her wall, and got ready for bed. Before she got into bed, she crossed off July 24th, '39 more days.' She thought before she fell asleep.


	4. Enter, New Adventures

A/N- Well, this chapter didn't take me to long to upload, and the next one shouldn't either

A/N- Well, this chapter didn't take me to long to upload, and the next one shouldn't either. I hope you like this chapter, it is much less boring than the pervious ones.

A/N- The Hogwarts Express, the name of the candy, the newspaper, the houses, and anything else you recognize, belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, all else is mine, and I would like to keep it mine.

A/N- Please reply, no flames though, they burn and are quite uncomfortable. Enjoy! ~Emily

Enter, New Adventures

The next month and eight days passed by very quickly, too quickly for Alexz's liking. Soon it was September 1st and time for Alexz to leave for Hogwarts.

She awoke at 8:30 am, got in the shower, then got dressed in medium blue flares and a white tank top with blue flowers around the bottom and top. She put on her white sneakers with a two-inch platform and began to part the front of her hair into little sections. She put each section in a little blue rubber band, then put her hair half up.

She went downstairs to find that both her parents were already up. Her mother was putting chocolate chip pancakes on the table and her father was reading the Daily Prophet. Her father looked up and said, "Good morning, hunny. Ready to go to Hogwarts?" He smiled at his daughter.

"I guess so," Alexz said in an unsure tone.

"Now, don't worry, you're going to be fine and you are going to make lots of friends." Mrs. Rachel Magic said, sensing the uneasiness in Alexz's voice.

After Alexz finished her breakfast, she went up to her room to finish packing. She put her robes, pants, shorts, shirts, books, supplies, camera, picture of Isabel and her parents, and everything she needed in her trunk. The last thing she put in was the quilt her grandmother had made for her before she died. She closed her trunk, then looked around her room. Although she had not taken much out, it seemed very bare and lifeless. Alexz turned to looked out her window seat window and whispered, "Goodbye, house, goodbye, room, goodbye, Isabel, goodbye, Mom, goodbye, Dad, I'll miss you so." She sighed and picked up, or rather tried to pick up, her trunk. She ended up pulling it down the stairs where her father put a hovering charm on it and put it in the car.

"Ready to go, Alexz?" Mrs. Rachel Magic asked. Alexz just nodded. She was unable to speak because a lump had just come to rest in her throat, preventing her from speaking.

The drive to King's Cross was a silent one. When they got there, Mr. Magic found a cart and put Alexz's things on it. They walked through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, and soon saw the scarlet steam engine, the Hogwarts Express. Alexz felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Mrs. Rachel Magic hugged her daughter and said, "Alexz, you are going to be fine. I bet a lot of people don't know anyone else who is going. Just think as this as a new adventure, a new page of your life starting to unfold. You are going to have so much fun, but no matter how much fun you are having, remember to find some time to write your dear old parents, ok?" She smiled and hugged her daughter again. Alexz smiled at her mother and said, "I will always write you. I love you, Mom." She hugged her father and pulled her trunk onto the train, looking for an open compartment. She reached a compartment with a small girl with light shoulder-length brown hair, cheerful honey colored eyes, light skin, and freckles on her cheekbones and over the bridge of her nose. She was reading a book. "Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here? There are no open compartments." Alexz said, her eyes looking pleadingly. The girl looked up and said, "Sure. My name is Jennifer McKelly, what's yours?" Alexz sat down and said, "Alexz Magic. I'm a first year."

"Me too. I'm a pure-blood."

"Me too. I don't know anyone else who is here!"

"Well, I have an older sister, but she's not much help, she says I 'embarrass her.'" Jennifer said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm an only child. What house do you want to be in? I want to be in Gryffindor, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw. Definitely not Slytherin."

"I want to be in Gryffindor, but I'll probably be in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff sounds ok, and I don't want to be in Slytherin either." Just then, a girl with long light blonde hair, bangs that were slightly curled under, crystal blue eyes, light skin, and freckles down the length of her nose walked in, looking very nervous. "Do you mind if I sit here? There are no open compartments." She said. Alexz looked at Jennifer who nodded, then Alexz said, "Sure. I'm Alexz Magic, and this is Jennifer McKelly." Alexz said pointing to Jennifer. The girl sat down, looking relieved, then said, "I'm Hailey Baker. I'm muggle born and have no idea what to do!"

"Hi, Hailey, don't worry, we're both pure-bloods and we can help you out. What do you want to know?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, what is this about houses?"

"There are four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor for 'the brave at heart,' Hufflepuff for the loyal and hard workers, Ravenclaw for the wise and clever ones, and Slytherin for the cunning and power hungry." Alexz explained.

"What house do you two want to be in?" Hailey asked.

"Gryffindor." Jennifer and Alexz said at the same time. The looked at each other and laughed.

"I think I would like to be in Gryffindor too, it sounds by far the best, but I will probably be in Hufflepuff." Hailey said. Just then, a small woman slid back the door to their compartment and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" All three of the girls leaped up and went out into the corridor. Alexz began to pick up some food, then looked over at Hailey who had a confused looked on her face. Alexz mentally kicked herself then said, "Sorry, Hailey, I forgot. These are Bertie Blott's Every Flavor Beans, and when they say every flavor, they mean _every_ flavor." Alexz said pointing to a bag full of what looked like different color jellybeans. Jennifer, catching on said, "These are Chocolate Frogs," Hailey made a face. "Not real frogs, they're just chocolate shaped like frogs. These are Pumpkin Pasties, and those are Drooble's Best Blowing Gum."

"I think I'd like to try the Every Flavor Beans, I'm always up for an adventure, and the Chocolate Frogs, since I love chocolate." Hailey said, and the girls paid for their things, then went back into their compartment. "I love chocolate too." Alexz said opening her own bag of Chocolate Frogs. Hailey, who had opened a bag of Chocolate Frogs also, let out a squeal of surprise. "What?" Alexz asked looking up.

"The picture, it's moving." Hailey said fascinated.

"Well, yea, all pictures do in the wizard world." Jennifer said, eating a pasty.

"In the muggle world, pictures are stationary." Hailey said, looking down at Merlin who waved back.

"Really?" Alexz said, putting down her Chocolate Frogs and picking up the Every Flavor Beans. "Anyone want to play a game I play with some kids on my street? What you do is someone picks a jellybean for another person and that person _has_ to eat it. If they don't, they person who picked the bean gets to give the other person a dare to do."

"I'll play." Jenn said.

"Me too." Hailey said.

"Ok, I'll go first, Jenn, pick me a bean!" Alexz said. Jenn picked a light brown bean with flecks of yellow on it. Alexz ate it, then said, "Toast!" She laughed then added, "Ok, who's next?"

"I'll go," Hailey said. Alexz picked a light green bean, and handed it to Hailey. She ate it, then made a face. "Bleaaaaahhhhh, grass!" She said laughing. "Ok, here, Jenn, just for you." Hailey handed a mud-brown bean to Jenn. She put it in her mouth, chewed, then smiled. "Chocolate."

"Man! In all the times I've eaten Bertie Blott's Every Flavor Beans, I've only gotten chocolate twice! I always end up getting mud, or dirt, or something nasty." The girls laughed and continued with their game, until Alexz looked at her watch and said, "We should be nearly there, I think we should put on our robes." The other girls nodded and began searching in their trunks for their robes and hat. When they had finished putting on their robes and put their hats on strait, they felt the train coming to a slow stop.


	5. Thh Sorting Hat

A/N- Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books are not mine, they are the brilliant J

A/N- Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books are not mine, they are the brilliant J. K. Rowling's. All else is mine.

A/N- See? That wasn't so long a wait! Now this chapter is probably the longest I've written so far, and it will tell you what year Harry is in. Should I go along with what happened in the book, or just write the story my way? Let me know in the review! By the way, do review! No flames please because flames kill. Hope you like the chapter! ~Emily

The Sorting Hat

When the train stopped completely, Alexz and Jenn walked out into the corridor, but Hailey hung back, "What about our trunks and animals?" She asked.

"Oh, they get brought to the school separately." Jenn said. "Come on, Hailey, let's go." Hailey ran to catch up with the other girls, and soon they heard a voice calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" It was Hagrid. He recognized Alexz and said, "Hello, Alexz, nice ter see yeh again. Any more firs' years?"

"Hi, Hagrid." Alexz said as Jenn, Hailey, and she climbed into a boat. They were soon joined by a tall girl with long, strait raven black hair, cold light blue eyes, light skin, and no freckles at all. 

"Hello, I'm Alexz Magic, and this is Jennifer McKelly, and Hailey Baker." Alexz said, pointing to each in turn.

"Hello, I'm Adriana Ice." She said in a rather flat tone.

"Well, nice to meet you, Adriana." Alexz said, giving Jenn and Hailey sideways glances.

When they reached Hogwarts, they walked through giant doors and soon left Hagrid to follow a rather strict looking teacher by the name of Professor McGonagall. They entered a small chamber where Professor McGonagall said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Alexz looked around at all the first years, some looked pale, others green. Alexz felt her stomach do another flip-flop, 'I should really sign you up for gymnastics.' She thought.

"What do we do at the sorting?" Hailey asked, her voice shaking.

"You just put on the Sorting Hat and it will tell you and the rest of the school what house you should be in." Alexz explained quietly. Just then, Professor McGonagall came back in and said, "Follow me." All the first years walked quietly after her. When they got into the Great Hall, Alexz heard a lot of people gasp. There were thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables where hundreds of students sat. In front of the students were golden goblets and plates. Alexz looked up at the ceiling, or where the ceiling was supposed to be, to see what looked like the sky outside. Black and purple clouds were swirling across it, and as a thunderclap sounded outside, a fork if lightning flashed across it. It had obviously started to rain.

"My sister told me that it's bewitched to look like the sky outside." Jenn said, seeing where Alexz was looking.

"I thought there was no ceiling." Alexz said, stifling a giggle. Professor McGonagall lead the first years in front of the head table and placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool, she put a rather old and dirty looking wizard's hat.

The hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth-and the hat began to sing:

__

"A thousand or more years ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

The shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of the four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug around your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!"

The hall burst into applause. The hat bowed to each of the four tables then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long role of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Anderson, Kassidy!"

A tall girl with shoulder-length light blonde hair, clear light blue eyes, and freckles on her nose, stepped out of line, trembling, put on the hat, and sat down. After a minute or so-

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Kassidy walked over to the table to the far left that was cheering loudly.

"Baker, Hailey!" Hailey stumbled out of line, Alexz gave her an encouraging smile, then she sat down on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hailey took off the hat, looking relieved that she had even been sorted, then walked over to the table where Kassidy had gone.

"Brandonburg, Kyle!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Kyle walked over to the table on the right.

"Burgbon, Andrew!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped as Andrew went to join them.

"Donald, Allison!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Freeburg, Jonathan" and "Gamble, Christopher" became Gryffindors. The next name called was

"Ice, Adriana!"

Adriana glided out of line, her cold blue eyes sweeping the hall. She sat down and put the hat on. Right as the hat touched her head, it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Adriana took off the hat, looking pleased and walked to the Slytherin table.

Alexz looked at Jenn who was standing beside her, "She doesn't seem upset." Alexz mouthed.

"I know." Jenn mouthed back.

"Levington, Nicolas" and "Longwood, Kristen" became Hufflepuffs, while "Liviosa, Cole" became a Slytherin. Alexz's stomach did another flip-flop when she realized, she was next. Professor McGonagall called out, "Magic, Alexz!" Jenn squeezed Alexz's hand to wish her luck, and Alexz walked out of line. She took the hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool. Then she heard a little voice in her ear. "Hmm, plenty of courage, and a very good mind. Very loyal and hard-working…So where should I put you?"

__

Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin, Alexz thought.

"No Slytherin, eh? Well, your bravery and courage shines out above all, so better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Alexz heard the hat shout out the last word to the hall. She put the hat back on the stool, smiled at Jenn, then joined Hailey at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm so glad you're in my house, I don't know what I would have done with out you!" Hailey said as Alexz sat down.

"Thanks, look it's Jenn's turn!" Alexz said as Professor McGonagall called out, "McKelly, Jennifer!" Jenn walked up to the stool, put the hat on, then sat down. After about a minute, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Alexz and Hailey cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindor table as Jenn walked over to them. She sat down next to Alexz and said, "I'm glad we're all in the same house!"

"Me too!" Alexz said as "Megonnon, Lindsay" became a Hufflepuff. The sorting continued, and at the end, "Rygonner, Tyler" and "Tomas, Ryan" became Gryffindors. "Neveaux, Lealia," "Schneider, Warren," and "Tanger, Justine" all became Hufflepuffs. "Montegono, Hugh," "Neganna, Mika," "Peginine, Albert, " and "Songer, Colleen" all became Ravenclaws. "Ryder, Melanie," "Varden, Donald," "Walkins, D'arcy," and "Williams, Blake" all became Slytherins.

After the sorting was over, Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and stool away. Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms wide open in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall, "Tuck in."


	6. Good Night, Bad Morning, Good Evening

A/N- I don't own the Fat Lady, Voldemort or his story, Harry Potter (no wait

A/N- I don't own the Fat Lady, Voldemort or his story, Harry Potter (no wait! I DO own him! ::roll of eyes:: ), any of the houses, Snape's little spiel at the beginning of class, the boil cure, any of the classes, and anything else you recognize.

A/N- This may make Slytherin look bad. I have absolutely NOTHING against Slytherin, but the book said that most evil wizards and witches came for it, and my characters were brought up by parents who this Slytherin is bad, so they this it is bad. So don't tell me I made Slytherin look bad! I know I did!

Good Night, Bad Morning, Good Evening

After the feast, Alexz, Jenn, and Hailey followed the rest of the Gryffindors to the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to remember which way they turned, but it was no use. "Ok, so it was left, left, right, up the flight of stairs, right, right again, up two flights of stairs, left, right, left, Fat Lady, correct?" Alexz asked as she got into bed. Alexz's bed was the one in the left corner.

"I thought it was left, left, right, up the flight of stairs, right, _left_, up two flights of stairs, left, right, _right_, Fat Lady." Hailey said, getting into the bed on the right of Alexz's.

"I thought it was left, left, right, up the flight of stairs, _left_, right, up two flights of stairs, _right_, right, left, Fat Lady." Jenn said, walking out of the bathroom, and heading for the bed directly across from Alexz's.

"Oh, I give up!" Alexz said, flinging up her hands in annoyance.

"Well, we just will have to follow someone else to breakfast tomorrow." Hailey said. Just then, Kassidy walked into the dorm.

"I got lost," she said, her eyes smiling. "By the way, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Kassidy Anderson."

"Alexz Magic." Alexz said smiling at Kassidy.

"Jennifer McKelly, but you can call me Jenn." Jenn said.

"Hailey Baker." Hailey said.

"Well, nice to meet you all." Kassidy said.

"I can't believe Adriana was in Slytherin, and was happy about it!" Alexz said.

"Yea I know, I heard that Slytherin has given the most dark wizards, and that You-Know-Who was in Slytherin." Jenn said.

"Who's You-Know-Who?" Hailey asked.

"His name is Voldemort, but no one likes to say his name, so they call him You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He is probably the most powerful wizard of our time, aside from Dumbledore." Alexz said in a mysterious voice.

"Is he still alive?" Hailey asked.

"No, he met his downfall when he tried to kill Harry Potter, a little one year old. The curse somehow didn't kill Harry, but caused Voldemort to loose all his powers." Jenn whispered.

"So, he's dead?"

"Some think so, others think he is still out there, biding his time." Kassidy piped in.

"What do you gals think?" Hailey asked.

"Me? I think he's still out there, barely alive. I mean, you don't become as powerful as he was without thinking about what would happen if anyone caught up to you and tried to kill you." Kassidy said thoughtfully.

"I think he's dead. There is no counter curse to the killing curse." Jenn said.

"I'm not sure, but if he is still alive, I am sure that we will be seeing him again, soon." Alexz said. After a few minutes of silence, Alexz said, "Well, I think I will go to bed, 'night all." Everyone laid down in their bed, whispered good night, then Alexz clapped twice, and the candles that lit their room, went out.

The next morning, Alexz was awoken at 8:00 by Jenn jumping on top of her. Alexz screamed. "Jenn! What are you doing? Do you REALLY want me dead?" She said rolling over and knocking Jenn on the floor. She landed on her bottom with a thud.

"Ow! No, I don't want you dead, I just want you to get up. You don't want to miss breakfast, do you?" Jenn said, standing up and rubbing her sore bottom.

"What time is it?"

"Ummmm… 8 o'clock am."

"Erghhhh. Alright, _alright_, I'm getting up." Alexz said, throwing back the covers on her bed and getting out of her bed grumpily. She grabbed her robe and stalked off to the bathroom.

"She's _definitely_ not a morning person." Jenn whispered to Hailey. Hailey giggled and continued to brush her hair. After about ten minutes, Alexz came out of the bathroom, hair wet and much happier than she was when she went in. She put on her school robes, brushed her hair, then said, "Ok, let's go." Jenn, Hailey, and Alexz walked out of the dorm, down the stairs, out the portrait hole, and into the Great Hall, after they found someone to follow so they wouldn't get lost.

They entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Kassidy was already sitting down, so they decided to sit with her. She was sitting with four boys, the four first year boys. "Hey, Kassidy." Alexz said as she sat across from her.

"Hey, Alexz, Jenn, Hailey." Kassidy said, smiling at them. "This is Christopher Gamble," she said, pointing to a tall boy with raven back hair, and happy dark brown eyes, "Jonathan Freeburg," she said pointing to a boy with dark brown hair, and sparkling green eyes, "Tyler Rygonner," she said, pointing to a boy with curly light brown hair, and honey brown eyes that had a mischievous sparkle in them, "and Ryan Tomas." She said pointing to a boy with sandy blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and a warm smile. Ryan looked up at the girls when Kassidy introduced him, and smiled warmly. Alexz smiled back.

"Nice to meet you all." Alexz said.

"Yes, it's a pleasure," Jenn said holding out her hand and batting her eyelashes, jokingly. "So, what class do we have first?" She asked, picking up her schedule.

"Potions, with the Slytherins." Tyler said sourly.

"Poo." Hailey said.

"Oh, Kassidy forgot to introduce us!" Alexz said. "I'm Alexz Magic, this is Hailey Baker, and this is Jennifer, Jenn, McKelly." Alexz said pointing to each of the girls in turn.

"Nice to meet you all." Ryan said smiling.

"Yea, a real pleasure." Tyler said laughing.

"Do I hear sarcasm in that tone, Tyler?" Alexz asked, her eyes sparking with mischief.

"What? Moi? Sarcasm? Never!" He said, laughing.

"My mistake." Alexz said laughing.

"We'd better go, I don't think being late for our first class, Potions at that, would be a good impression." Hailey said, looking at her watch.

"Ok, let's go." Alexz said grabbing a waffle, and standing up. The others followed behind her, but Jenn ran up to walk with her.

"Don't you think Ryan is cute?" She whispered.

"He's ok, I guess. He seems very nice, so that's a plus." Alexz whispered back. They walked down to the dungeons, after getting directions from an older student, and were about two minutes early. They found seats in the back of the classroom, and sat down. Jonathan next to Christopher, who was next to Tyler, who was next to Ryan, who was next to Alexz, who was next to Jenn, who was next to Hailey, who was next to Kassidy. Alexz looked around the classroom. Her eyes fell upon Adriana who was sitting next to a sour looking girl with hard brown, almost black, eyes, and long dark brown hair that was strait, very strait, it looked almost unnaturally strait.

Just then, Snape swept into the classroom. "Good morning." He said, his voice barely above a whisper, but they could all feel it stinging their insides and hear it as though he was screaming. "Welcome to Potions. There is little wand-waving here, and you will probably not count this class as a true 'magic class.' I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach."

"I'm _not_ a dunderhead." Alexz whispered to Jenn. Jenn giggled. Snape's cold eyes came to rest on them. "Did I say something funny?" He asked.

"No, sir." Alexz said calmly.

"Nothing at all, sir. Nope, nothing funny." Jenn squeaked.

"Good." Snape gave the girls another hard look before he looked away. "When I call your name, please tell me if you are here. Anderson, Kassidy."

"Here!" Kassidy said.

"Baker, Hailey."

"Here." Hailey whispered.

"Baker, Hailey." Snape said again.

"Here!" Hailey said again, waving her arm in the air.

"Really, you must learn to speak up." Snape said. "Freeburg, Jonathan."

"Presente!" Jonathan said loudly. The other Gryffindors laughed while the Slytherins scowled.

"That will suffice. Gamble, Christopher."

"Here." Christopher said.

"Ice, Adriana."

"Here." Adriana said coolly.

"Liviosa, Cole."

"Here." Cole said.

"Magic, Alexz."

"Here physically, but not mentally." Alexz said smiling. Snape looked up from his list, looking Alexz strait in the eyes.

"Miss Magic, if you cannot control your mouth, I will. Now, you have done nothing but interrupt my class since the moment you walked into this classroom. I am warning you, child, do _not_ let it happen again. Are we clear on this?" Snape said, fire burning in his eyes.

"Crystal, Professor." Alexz said, not breaking her gaze with Snape.

"Very well." Snape looked back at his list. "McKelly, Jennifer."

"Here." Jenn said. Snape continued to read off names. Ryan scribbled something on a piece of parchment, & slid it to Alexz. Alexz picked it up, and read:

__

You should watch your mouth, you don't want to get on the wrong side of Snape.

Alexz picked up her quill and wrote back:

__

I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl, you know. And as for Snape, there is no good side of him.

Ryan read the note, looked at Alexz, and frowned. He couldn't write back because Snape had just finished calling attendance. They were put into groups of two; Jenn was working with Hailey, Kassidy with Jonathan, Tyler with Christopher, so Alexz was with Ryan. They had to make a simple potion to cure boils. Alexz and Ryan worked in silence for about ten minutes until Ryan's voice broke the silence.

"I didn't mean that you couldn't take care of yourself, because I'm pretty sure that you can. All I was saying is that Snape can get rather nasty and you shouldn't make him be any nastier towards you than he already will be." He said, not looking up at Alexz. Alexz didn't say anything, she just continued to work on her potion.

After class, Alexz walked out without a word to anyone. She found her way to Transfiguration, their next class, pretty quickly, and sat down in the back of the classroom. After about five minutes, the rest of the Gryffindors joined her. Jenn plopped down next to her and said, "Hey, Alexz, where did you go after class? One minute you were there, then you were gone."

"Well, I left pretty quickly. I wanted to see if I could get here by myself." Alexz lied.

"Oh, I thought you and Ryan were arguing or something." Jenn said shrugging. Alexz squirmed in her seat as Ryan looked down at her, then took the seat three away from hers.

"So you _are_ fighting." Jenn said seeing how Ryan and Alexz looked.

"No, we're not fighting, exactly. He just said some stuff that offended me, that's all." Alexz said. "Well, not _offended_, but stuff I didn't like."

"Oh." Jenn said as Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom.

After Transfiguration, the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws (they had Transfiguration with Gryffindor) set off to the Great Hall for lunch. Alexz sat next to Hailey and Jenn with Kassidy next to Hailey. Christopher, Tyler, Jonathan, and Ryan sat at the other side of the table.

"So, tell me what he said." Jenn asked Alexz eagerly.

"Well, he said that I should watch my mouth around Snape and that I shouldn't get on the wrong side of him. I told him I could take care of myself and that Snape didn't have a good side. Then when you two _left_ me all alone for making the boil stuff, he said that I shouldn't make Snape any nastier that he would already be to me." Alexz explained. "I guess that's not much to get annoyed at, but I just didn't want to hear it at that moment. I mean, I just got yelled at by Snape and he's telling me not to make him angry."

Jenn nodded and said, "Well, he asked me after Transfiguration if you were mad and I said you weren't mad, just a tad annoyed. He looked really upset, so I think he's going to apologize. I think he likes you, Alexz." She added, eyes twinkling.

"Give me a break! I just met him!" Alexz said laughing.

"Well, I heard this quote once, 'It takes an hour to like someone, a day to love someone, but forever to forget someone.' I think that applies here."

"So, you're saying he's going to love me tomorrow? Give me a break, Jenn."

"You never know. But anyway, what do we have next?"

Alexz fished around in her bag, looking for her schedule. "Ummmm Charms with Hufflepuff." She said when she found it.

"Well, we had better go, we have five minutes to find it." Jenn said, getting up. Alexz followed along with Hailey and Kassidy.

Charms went along uneventful, except for Kyle Brandonburg (a Hufflepuff) making the match they were trying to transfigure into a needle stab Ryan in the head. After Charms, the Gryffindors went to dinner, then back to the common room to do the homework Snape gave them.

"I can't believe he gave us homework on our first day!" Jenn complained.

"I know." Alexz agreed. She looked over at Ryan who was writing away on a piece of parchment. He looked up and slipped the parchment to her. It read:

__

Alexz-

I didn't mean to offend you by what I said. I'm sorry if I did, but I was just trying to look out for you.

-Ryan

Alexz took a rubber stamp and a pad of ink out of her bag. She put the stamp on the inkpad, then pressed it on the parchment. She handed it back to Ryan. He opened it up, and saw that across the parchment, was a big red _ACCEPTED_. He looked at Alexz and smiled. Alexz smiled back then went back to work on her Potions homework.

After they had all finished their homework, or were too tired to finished, they all said goodnight, then walked up to their dorms. As Alexz got into her bed, Kassidy asked, "So, Alexz, what did Ryan write you on that parchment? He seemed pretty happy about your reply." She smiled.

"Oh, he just asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Alexz said sarcastically. "No, he was just apologizing for what he said earlier, and I accepted his apology."

"Oh…" Kassidy started. Jenn interrupted.

"See! I told you he liked you!"

"You're right." Jenn looked shocked. "He likes me as a _friend_. That's it, Jenn, a _friend_." Alexz hopped into her bed, pulled the hangings around it, and fell asleep.


End file.
